


Reminder

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tattoos, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Tony has a tattoo to help him get through the rough moments. Drabble.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Another try at a drabble, which fills square R3 - Wingfic for my Tony Stark Bingo. I hope you enjoy!

Tony'd had it since he was a teenager. To him, it served as a reminder.

It was a reminder to keep going, to take a breath and try again, to endure no matter what he faced.

It had given him hope when he’d lost it, given him inspiration to begin anew and do things _better_.

Over the years, it had kept him going when all he’d really wanted, all he’d felt able to to, had been to give up.

So Tony looked down at the red and gold phoenix wings tattooed on his arm and got back up yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but hopefully still sweet :) Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) as well if you want.


End file.
